I'm Sorry
by LadyJeru
Summary: I bet you look just like me...I guess i'll never know. I thought i made this clear but...Hermione has an abortion and Draco apologizes to the child for it.OKAY...30 REVIEWS AND I'LL MAKE THIS AN ACTUAL STORY...
1. Default Chapter

****

Title: I'm sorry

Author: Mindy (Ms. Vedi)

Genre: General/Tragedy I guess

Rating: PG-13 for themes maybe :shrug:

Synopsis: I bet you look just like me…I guess I'll never know

Disclaimer: I disclaim

I'm sorry

I bet you look just like me…I guess I'll never know. You would've been a week-old if you were alive, and I haven't seen you mother in nine-months. I'm so sorry she took the chance of a life from you, she was selfish…selfish and irresponsible.

__

But the doctor said you were dead and I...  
I say it's senseless  
Sometimes I think I hear you smiling  
Sometimes I think you're here  
Prince 'Another Lonely Christmas'

I'm sorry you never took your first steps or said your first words, and I'm sorry I didn't know you existed until after you were gone. I often wonder whether you were a boy or a girl. If you were a girl I would've wanted to name you Paris…because that's the most beautiful city I've ever seen… and you would've been the most beautiful baby I've ever seen. If you were a boy I'd have named you Gabriel…you know like the angel because that's what you would've been, my angel. I turned seventeen on the day you would've been born…yeah your old man is getting up there. I used to hate you mother for taking you away from me, for stealing your life but I've forgiven her, for you and for me. I hope that one day I'll meet you up there in heaven…I hope you'll call me daddy and hug me like you've been here all along…I hope you look like just like me but I guess I'll never know…

__

Now you're gone  
I wonder why  
You left me here  
I think about it on,  
and on, and on, and on again

I know you're never coming back  
I hope that you can hear me  
I'm waiting to hear from you  
Until I do...

You're gone away  
I'm left alone  
A part of me  
Is gone and I'm not moving on  
So wait for me  
I know the day will come  
I'll meet you there  
no matter where life takes me to  
I'll meet you there  
And even if I leave you here  
I'll meet you there

I wish I could of told you  
the things I kept inside  
but now I guess it's just to late  
So many things remind me of you  
I hope that you can hear me  
I miss you  
This is good-bye one last time

You're gone away  
I'm left alone  
A part of me  
Is gone and I'm not moving on  
So wait for me  
I know the day will come  
I'll meet you there  
no matter where life takes me to  
I'll meet you there  
And even if I leave you here  
I'll meet you there

Meet you there...

And where I go  
You'll be there with me  
Forever you'll be right here with me

I'll meet you there  
no matter where life takes me to  
I'll meet you there  
And even if I leave you here  
I'll meet you there

Simple Plan 'I'll meet you there'

****

_Lady V_

Circa 2005


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: I'm sorry**

**Author: Mindy (Ms. Vedi)**

**Genre: General/Tragedy I guess**

**Rating: PG-13 for themes maybe :shrug:**

**Synopsis: I bet you look just like me…I guess I'll never know**

**Disclaimer: I disclaim**

**AN: I decided to add Hermione's POV cause the story was such a hit...sorry if i made anybody cry...**

_You're gone away  
I'm left alone  
A part of me  
Is gone and I'm not moving on  
So wait for me  
I know the day will come  
I'll meet you there  
no matter where life takes me to  
I'll meet you there  
And even if I leave you here  
I'll meet you there_

It's not that i didn't want you it's just that i couldn't keep you. I racked my brain for ways to

make the situation better but i couldn't and i'm so sorry for that. Your father hates me and he

has a right to, i loved him so much that i couldn't bear the thought of hurting something that held so

much of him. The hardest thing i ever had to do was let go of you, i didn't choose the abortion,

i'm not that horrible but it was the ill-advision of a certain Slytherin girl that made it seem like the

best way to handle things. I don't ever want you to think i hated you or even the thought of you

but there are things in this world that i couldn't have protected you from, especially with me

being who i am and your father being who he is.We had a beautiful relationship you know, it

was headed for something great, you weren't the reason we didn't make it though, I was.

_I wish I could of told you  
the things I kept inside  
but now I guess it's just to late  
So many things remind me of you  
I hope that you can hear me  
I miss you  
This is good-bye one last time_

I wish i could've heard your sweet little voice calling out to me whenever you needed me, i've

often wondered how different things would've been had i kept you and raised you as you

rightfully deserved. I haven't been back to London in ages and i don't intend on going back,

moving on is easier when you don't have to bask in the surroundings you were in during the

most tortured time of your life.I sincerely hope you can forgive me and understand that i did

what i did for what i ,stupidly, believed was best. I have never forgotten you though i speak of

you rarely and i never will. You know i'll bet you look just like Draco...but i guess i'll never

know.

Your mother,

Hermione Granger

She wiped the tears falling down her porcelain cheeks and pushed away from her desk, it had

seemed that writing that letter to her child she'd given up so many years ago was a little harder

than she'd anticipated. There was no way for her child to know how deeply hurt she was and

how hard she'd been on herself since then. Maybe giving her child up was the best thing to do at

the time but she wishes with all of her being that those little feet would've imprinted themselves

on her hard wood floors and that little hands would come together behind her neck in a loving

embrace. She pulled back her duvet and smiled sadly at a fading picture of her and harry and

ron, she'd been pregnant in that picture which is why she kept it for so long, she laid back and

burrowed under her covers ending another day as she always had, alone and reminescent. As

she slept a small blonde-haired child stood near her bed, highly visible though transleucent and

ghostly, stroking her hair or rather that's what she'd have een doing had she been corporal. The

small child smiled and bent down to whisper in her mother's ear...

_I forgive you mummy, I forgive you..._


End file.
